


pale sun rose

by jerk3max



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ageplay, Chastity Device, Choking, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Infantilism, M/M, Piercings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smith has a lot of daddies, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith just wants to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confever

**Author's Note:**

> basically no cg/l fics exist in the yogfandom, and i want to fix that. therefore im writing some small things to explore his relationships.  
> each chapter is going to be its own mini fic but i might branch out and make some kind of chapter-by-chapter plot  
> feel free to leave comments on what you want future chapters to include/explore.  
> this is so self indulgent lmao

After any convention, Sips has learnt that’s when Smith needs to most help. Con fever hits everyone, but especially Smith. The car journey home is filled with Smith fidgeting and staring out the window, bouncing his leg and biting his nails.

Sips rests a hand on his arm, Smith gazing at him with glazed over eyes. Weakly smiling, Smith clumsily grabs for his hand, holding it as tight as possible.

“Is Tom going to be home when we get there?” Sips asks quietly, making sure nobody is listening to them first.

“No, we’re alone, I made sure,” Smith whispers, Sips nodding and watching Smith carefully as he stares back out the window.

The journey home is long. Too long. Sips can feel how tense Smith is just from sitting next to him, legs twitching and playing games on his phone to try and pass time. Sips carries his bags up to his apartment, Smith near tripping his own feet as he makes his way into the small flat.

Sips drops his bags and guides Smith to the sofa, running soft fingers through his hair and smiling when Smith’s eyes close in bliss. Sips keeps his hand there for a moment longer before disappearing into Smith’s bedroom and grabbing his brightly coloured bag from under the bed.

Upon seeing the bag Smith smiles softly and makes grabby hands, grasping the fabric clumsily before Sips pets his hair again.

“How are you feeling? You looked upset in the car earlier,” Sips says, Smith shrugging in return. Sips passes him his pacifier and waits for his reaction, Smith softly putting it in his mouth and leaning on Sips heavily. “I know how you feel, let’s get changed and sleep for a while.”

Smith nods and makes a soft noise of complaint as Sips lays him down on the sofa, squirming defiantly as Sips pulls down his jeans and then his boxers. Smith squeezes his thighs together as Sips lifts his hips and slots a towel underneath him.

Smith relaxes at the feel of it, grasping the towel firmly in clumsy fingers before Sips lifts him up again and slides a clean diaper under his hips. Smith gasps happily and kicks his legs, Sips blowing raspberries on his stomach as he tapes up the diaper.

“Does that feel better, Smiffy?” Sips smiles, Smith nodding and closing his eyes happily, running shaking hands over the front of the plush item. “Get some sleep, Little, I know how much cons wipe you out.”

“Thank you Dada.”

“You’re welcome, Smiffy.”


	2. Red

Smith fidgets in his ropes, watching Ross nervously as he walks back into the room. Smith wriggles to try and see what hes setting down on the bed, his wrists clicking and making him lay back down again.

“Can you just repeat your safewords while I get set up?” Ross says, Smith clearing his throat and gazing up at his ropes which tie him to the bed bars.

“Red means stop, yellow means pause, green means keep going,” Smith replies, Ross slipping a clicker into his hand and waiting for Smith to click it. “One is slow down, two is stop, in case I get too worked up to speak?”

“That’s good, Little,” Ross says, Smith blushing and fidgeting at the compliment.

Smith rests his head against his arm as Ross shifts closer to him and gently pulls his plug out, Smith whining at the loss. Ross taps the inside of his thigh and Smith spreads his legs more, lifting his hips and Ross puts a pillow under the curve of his spine.

Ross quickly eyes over Smith’s chastity cage, checking his Prince Albert piercing is comfortable as it sticks out through the small slit in the plastic. Smith gasps and arches up as Ross drags his tongue along it.

“You ready to start?” Ross says, sitting back on his knees as Smith keens.

“Fuck, yes, God- I almost came just from that, I’m so ready,” Smith whines, squirming in his ropes again.

“You’re so ready, _what_?”

“I’m ready, _Daddy_ ,” Smith repeats, cheeks flushing as Ross beams back at him.

Smith tilts his head back and moans as Ross pushes the small toy against his already slicked hole, voice increasing in pitch as he thrusts it softly. Smith hates how smug Ross looks as he stares down at him.

“Little, you’re always so sensitive and loud,” Ross purrs, Smith hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

“Fuck you,” Smith hisses, legs starting to tremble as Ross turns on the vibrations.

“Not today, Little, Daddy just wants to tease today,” Ross replies, being ridiculously gentle in his movements as he thrusts the toy. He turns the vibrations up and Smith moans louder. “Or maybe- I’ll just plug you with your little vibrating one, huh? And make you sit in time out until you come in your diaper.”

“You wouldn’t, Daddy,” Smith gasps, squirming and moaning as Ross turns up the vibrations again.

“Or maybe I can fill your mouth with soap, since good Littles don’t swear,” Ross smiles, pressing the toy against his prostate.

“I’m a good little! I am, Daddy! Honest!” Smith whines, squirming down on the vibe and coming in his cage. Ross tuts and turns the vibrations up higher, Smith whining and closing his legs in embarrassment.

Smith tugs at the ropes and gasps again, tears pricking at his eyes before he just begs. Ross stares down at him nonchalantly as Smith begs with every outwards breath for him to take the toy out, contemplating kicking and screaming before Ross whispers out, “Red?”

Smith nods and clicks twice, gasping in relief as Ross slides the toy out of him.

“I didn’t think you’d come so soon, Little, you usually go on for hours with your cage on,” Ross says softly, shifting up the bed to untie his arms. Smith immediately tugs him into a hug, shaking slightly from the stimulation.

“I haven’t come in weeks, Daddy, I’m out of practise,” Smith hums, gasping as Ross softly takes his cage off and cleans him up.

“I’ll leave your cage off for a while, as a reward for being good, okay?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”


	3. Punishment

“I don’t know Smiffy- You’ve been very naughty and need punishment,” Sips says, running his hands through Smith’s hair as he kneels on the floor by his feet.

“Please, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy,” Smith whines, Sips shushing him and pressing his thumb against Smith’s bottom lip. Smith drags his tongue along his thumbpad.

“Maybe I’ll wash your mouth out with soap again, or maybe fill you up with two quarts of warm soapy water,” Sips teases, slipping his fingers down to the D-ring of Smiths collar and fiddling with the tag.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, Daddy,” Smith says, ducking his head and shifting uncomfortably. “I won’t do it again, promise.”

“Okay, I believe you, but you still have to be punished,” Sips says, touching his fingers to Smith’s mouth and smiling when Smith immediately takes to sucking on them. “You can still safeword, do you understand?” To which Smith nods and hums around his fingers. “Good boy.”

Smith sits with his eyes closed as he waits for Sips to decide, letting his fingers rest in his mouth against the back of his throat. He nuzzles Sips’ thigh and sighs happily when Sips plays with his hair. “Go to the bathroom, I’ll be there in a second,” Sips says, quietly, Smith gulping and pulling back from his fingers.

“What’s my punishment, Daddy?” Smith asks, voice slightly hoarse.

“An enema, Smiffy, only two quarts this time,” Sips says, getting up from the bed and digging through the drawers. “Go on then, bathroom.”

Smith blushes and nods, quickly grabbing towels from the radiators and lining the bath with them before clambering in and getting on all fours.

Sips returns a few minutes later with the bag slung over his arm, Smith blushing and looking down at the towel beneath him. He listens to Sips turn the taps on, splashing the water until its the perfect temperature before hooking the bag up onto the shower curtain rail.

Sips rests his hand on the base of Smith’s back, kissing his spine once before pressing a lubricated finger into Smith’s entrance. He digs his nails into the towels as Sips withdraws his finger and presses the nozzle into Smith.

Smith whines as Sips turns the flow on, one hand quickly touching his stomach to try and relieve the pressure of the water before Sips tuts and tells him to keep his hands still. Smith nods and lowers his hand again, knowing better than to turn and look up at the bag. He whimpers and shifts his legs, Sips patting his back and turning the flow off to give him time to adjust.

“Daddy, my tummy hurts,” Smith says, fidgeting slightly and pouting up at Sips. Sips runs a hand through his hair softly before pressing two fingers into Smith’s mouth and letting him suck to ground himself again. He pulls his fingers back when Smith visibly relaxes into the touch.

“It’s alright, Smiffy, you’re almost there,” Sips says, Smith whining and pressing his face into the towel as Sips turns the flow on again.

“Daddy- There’s too much- My tummy _really_ hurts,” Smith whimpers. He squirms in place, crying out as Sips spanks him once.

“Quiet, Smiffy, you don’t want soap in your mouth too, do you?” Sips teases, Smith shaking his head and whimpering apologies as Sips takes down the now empty bag down and takes the nozzle out. “Now wait, I’ll be back in five minutes and I don’t want to see one drop spilled.”

“Yes Daddy,” Smith mutters, tensing himself and trying to count his breaths to ease the cramps. He flicks his gaze back to the door and shudders, rubbing his stomach softly and wheezing. He reaches lower and strokes himself, moaning softly and spreading his legs.

He touches his stomach to soothe the cramps as he strokes himself with his other hand, muffling his moans into the towel as his knees begin to tremble. His back arches as his hand moves faster, before flinching as the door opens and Sips walks in.

“Aw Smiffy, _naughty boy_ ,” Sips grins, Smith gasping and whimpering out apologies. “No, no, Smiffy, I think its time for your chastity cage and more spanks.”

Smith whines and shudders again, keeping his head ducked as Sips disappears from the room to get the cage and paddle. He makes Smith count out each spank up to twenty, Smith sobbing when he finally reaches the number.

He rolls Smith onto his back and clips on the plastic cock ring, pushing the small piece of plastic over the head of Smith’s cock before pressing down until it clicks into place. He immediately locks the little plastic cage before slipping the keys into his backpocket.

“How’re you doing, Smiffy?” Sips asks, smiling softly when Smith rubs his eyes and says it hurts. “I’ll help you up and give you your privacy,” Sips says, gently lifting Smith out of the bath and to the toilet. “I’ll make some green tea for your cramps, throw something comfortable on when you’re done.”

Smith nods and holds his stomach as Sips closes the door behind him. He pours two mugs of tea and sets one on the nightstand, wiping down each toy before tucking it away in the bottom drawer under their pajamas.

Smith wanders in a few minutes later, sleepily grabbing underwear and a overly large burgundy shirt before dressing himself. Sips pats the empty bed space beside him and moves over to allow Smith more room, Smith lazily sipping his tea and curling up to Sips’ side.

“Good boy, Smiffy,” Sips says, quietly, Smith humming happily as he dozes off on Sips’ leg. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy,” Sips murmurs, letting Smith take his fingers into his mouth and suck on them softly.


	4. Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just becoming "how each daddy treats little smith"

Smith is _exhausted_. 

Monday they flew to Seattle, filmed since 6am the following two days before flying back to London, and spent the entire weekend signing and speaking on panels until he couldn’t talk. 

He just wants to _sleep_. He wants to crawl into bed with his thumb jammed in his mouth and stay there. He wants his Daddy.

He discards his suitcase by the door to his flat and drags himself to his bedroom. He knows he’s meant to call someone when he feels like this, and he decides a moment of embarrassment admitting he needs help is better than any of his daddies being disappointed that he tried to handle it all by himself. 

Smith unlocks his phone and texts Trott, knowing he’s closest and how he’d feel horrible making Ross drive over when his week was just as stressful. 

Trott is at his apartment in no less than five minutes, letting himself in and locking the door behind him. He knocks before entering Smith’s bedroom, gently sitting down on the bed beside Smith and petting his hair.

“Hey, mate, you did the right thing by texting me, okay?” Trott says, Smith nodding around his thumb. “Let’s get you dressed, yeah? That might help you feel better.”

Smith’s limbs feel like jelly as Trott gets his bag from under the bed. Trott passes him his pacifier and Smith visibly relaxes when he puts it in his mouth. 

“Do you want a pullup or one of your night time nappies?” Trott asks, showing Smith the half empty packages and letting him point to what he wants. Smith stares blankly for a moment before pointing to the much bigger night wear diapers with pink and blue sheep patterns all over them. Trott nods and tugs one from the bag, putting the packages away before laying out Smith’s brightly coloured towel covered in cute tiny animals. 

“Sit up, Smith, Daddy needs to get you undressed, okay?” Trott says, Smith squirming defiantly before sitting up a little more and letting Trott wrestle his t-shirt off. Smith kicks his legs when Trott unzips his trousers and softly starts pulling them down. 

Trott diapers him in no time, giving Smith a moment to wriggle and touch the garment as Trott passes him his frog plushie and tugs the towel from under him, before putting everything back under the bed. 

“Do you want to watch cartoons now or would you like to nap instead?” Trott asks, Smith playing with a loose thread from his teddy and just nodding. “Take your paci out, Little, Daddy can’t understand you when you still have it in.”

Smith slowly takes the pacifier out of his mouth and swallows the saliva in his mouth. “Toons, please.”

“Okay, do you want to sit in the living room or would you like to watch in here?” Trott says, Smith gripping the covers and Trott nodding and knowing he doesn’t want to move. “Okay, budge up then.”

Smith shifts back a little, his diaper crinkling and making him blush. Trott sets Smith’s laptop in front of them and settles on playing Disney Junior. Smith grabs the hem of Trott’s shirt and tugs him in for cuddles, Trott being his bigger spoon. 

Smith yawns and settles back against Trott, and ten minutes into watching Mickey Mouse’s Clubhouse he’s asleep. Trott closes the laptop for him and brings the duvet over the both of them, Smith sighing in his sleep.

Trott smiles and kisses his temple, feeling proud that he’d managed to get Smith to sleep in no time at all.


	5. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the 'evening with the yogscast best bits' video where they jokes about sugar daddy lewis lmao

Of all his Daddies, Daddy Lewis is the most materialistic. 

Smith calls him his sugar daddy, joking that Lewis just wants to spoil him rotten because he’s younger. Lewis laughs it off but still buys him tiny gifts that Smith finds on his desk with ‘saw this and thought of you’ written on the tag.

Smith has learnt not to open them in the office, because between miniature bottles of ale and tiny sculptures of frogs were also brightly coloured chastity cages and light pink glass dildos with exaggerated textures. Smith nearly died of embarrassment after opening one box while on the office sofa to find a tiny buttplug with ‘Daddy’s Princess’ written on the bottom.

Either way, Smith can easily surprise Lewis right back, getting up to his flat after work and showing off the plug he had been wearing all day for him. The look on Lewis’ face made up for the ache and fingernail shaped bruises he had the next day. 

Eventually, Lewis bought Smith his first littlespace onesie. 

It was bright pink, looking exactly like a newborn babygrow, with clasps along the crotch and an overly soft inside. Smith can hear Lewis ask if he likes it, but Smith is too busy feeling over the collar and along the clasps to reply. He just nods simply and holds the item close as he looks up at Lewis.

“I just got the first one that caught my eye, do you want to put it on?” Lewis says, Smith taking a moment to process before nodding and taking his shirt off. “Do you want me to dress you or have you got it?”

“I got it,” Smith says quietly, taking ages tugging his trousers down and opening the clasps, pulling the babygrow over his head. Smith touches everywhere he can reach before he looks up at Lewis and moves his hands towards the open crotch of the onesie. “You do it, Daddy.”

“Do you want to keep your boxers on underneath?” Lewis asks, and Smith nods slowly, letting Lewis clip each popper closed and squirming at the feel of it. “Did I make a good choice?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Smith hums, Lewis grinning and hugging him softly. 

“I got a short one so you can wear it under your clothes if you want to, and to make it easier to get you out of it in case little you spills something nasty on it.”

“Hey, me dropping orange juice on myself only happened one time,” Smith laughs, before sitting up and tugging his shirt back on. 

“What are you doing?” Lewis asks, Smith grinning wildly and slipping his legs back into his trousers.

“We’re going out for some drinks with Duncan and the Toms, remember? We’d better get going.”


	6. Rough and Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block made this chapter hell, sorry it took so long.

“Daddy, I missed you,” Smith says one night, cuddled into Strippin’s side as a TV show plays softly in the background.

“I know,” Strippin says, rubbing Smith's back and feeling him relax further.

“I wish we could see each other all the time, like before,” Smith hums. “When you'd fuck me in the bathroom in the office and we'd pretend nothing happened.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Strippin whispers, playing with Smith's fresh cut hair. “If it makes you better, Brooke said we could play however we wanted while she was out?”

Smith sits up at that.

Dodger knew it was important for them to have alone time, and had told Strippin earlier the same morning when all three of them were hiding from the bad weather in bed. 

“Can we play roughly then?” Smith asks, drawing his hand up Strippin’s jean clad thigh. “No one's been rough in ages.”

“You were sick and little, mate, I doubt any one of your daddies would want to mess with sick Smiffy,” Strippin laughs, resting his hand on the small of Smith's back. “Now get over here so Daddy can show you what you’ve missed.”

Smith crawls into Strippin’s lap, lifting his left leg so he straddling Strippin’s thighs. Smith grinds down experimentally, and exaggerates a gasp when Strippin rests his hand on Smith’s ass. 

“Eager are we, Daddy?” Smith teases, leaning close to kiss Strippin’s neck. He moans softly when Strippin grips his waist and squeezes tightly.

“No teasing, that’s your first warning, you know Daddy likes when you have manners,” Strippin scolds, Smith sticking his bottom lip out and grinding his hips again. Strippin usually gives Smith three warnings to behave, but tonight Smith wants to push him, test his patience. He wants to wake up the next morning with his back creaking and fingernail shaped bruises on his thighs. He wants Daddy to be _rough._

“Just playing, I missed you, mate,” Smith hums, kissing up Strippin’s neck to his jaw and across his cheeks. He presses their lips together softly and grinds against Strippin again, waiting for his mouth to open in a moan before sinking his teeth into Strippin’s lip.

Strippin spanks him once through his jeans, and Smith knows that’s his second warning. He lets go of Strippin’s lip and kisses him more aggressively, grasping Strippin’s belt and tugging it open. Smith’s hand is quickly in Strippin’s boxers, stroking him as much as he can in the confined space. 

Smith knows he’s not allowed to touch without permission, and this is strike three.

Wrapping Smith’s legs around his waist, Strippin carries them both to the bedroom, throwing Smith down on the bed and standing over him with crossed arms. Smith giggles and grabs fistfuls of the duvet.

“You had three warnings, Alex, now you know Daddy has to punish you,” Strippin says, slipping his belt from his jeans and folding it in half. “You can still safeword, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Smith hums, letting Strippin sit and man-handle him over his legs. Smith gasps softly as Strippin warms him up through his jeans and then his underwear, before tugging both garments off and gently hitting with his hand.

“You get two for talking back, three for biting, and five for touching without permission, understand?” Strippin says, Smith murmuring in agreement as he hears the buckle on Strippin’s belt rattle. Smith adores Daddy being rough. 

He needs this, it has been too long.

He hears the sound of the belt hitting him before he feels pain, and gasps in shock. His ass tingles and he moans, shifting back on Strippin’s legs before getting hit again, this time, lower. The pain quickly skyrockets, and Smith feels himself tearing up behind his noises of pleasure. 

The fifth hit is against his upper thigh and he holds back a scream. 

“You’re doing so well, Smith, halfway there. But y’know if you wanted me to spank you, you could have just asked?” Strippin smiles, taking a second to softly touch over Smith’s beet red ass. 

“That’s no fun, Daddy,” Smith whispers, making soft noises of content as he gets touched by Strippin’s cool hand. 

“You ready for the last five?” Strippin asks, and Smith replies by sticking his ass in the air and laughing. Strippin sets the belt down and hits Smith’s left cheek with his bare palm, emitting a loud, gravelly moan from him. His next spank is across Smith’s right cheek, Smith jumping and squeezing his legs together tightly. Strippin’s hand always felt more intimate than a belt or paddle. 

Strippin musters all of his strength for the last three spanks, each one making Smith sob and arch his back to get away. He does not safeword, and Strippin takes the opportunity to roughly grab Smith’s bruised ass and squeeze tight. 

Smith cries out and curses, gripping Strippin’s legs and wailing until he stops and maneuvers Smith back onto the bed. Smith pants for a good thirty seconds before tugging Strippin down and cuddling up to him. 

“You want to have a breather and then keep going?” Strippin asks, rubbing Smith’s back through his shirt. 

“Only if keep going means we fuck,” Smith purrs, cuddling closer and allowing the cool blanket to soothe his throbbing ass. “If you’ve cleared it with Brooke, of course.”

“I have, but we’re not doing it on her clean duvet,” Strippin says, Smith whining as the duvet gets tugged from under him. He sits back against the headboard as Strippin folds the duvet up and lays out an old blanket. 

“Classy, Strippin,” Smith laughs, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Strippin pats the blanket and Smith crawls over, sitting directly in the middle and looking up at Strippin expectantly. “How do you want me, Daddy?”

Strippin studies him for a moment, cupping his face in one giant hand and smiling when Smith leans into it gently. “Get on all fours. Arch your back for me.” He says, Smith moaning in his throat and quickly shifting on the blanket. 

He spreads his legs and presses his face into the pillows, hugging one close as he curves his back to better present himself. Strippin runs his hands over Smith’s back, pressing his nails in when he feels like the skin his ready. Smith moans against the pillows.

Strippin stands off the bed and rifles through his bottom drawer, eventually pulling out his tiny bottle of waterbased lube and a condom. Smith watches with heavy lidded eyes as Strippin undresses, grinning as his boxers slip down to reveal he’s hard.

Smith arches his back more as Strippin gets back onto bed, his cock bobbing between his legs as he settles between Smith’s own. He hears the cap of the lube open and feels the cold drip onto his hole and down to his genitals. 

“Oh, you got a new piercing, which one’s this?” Strippin asks, rutting his fingers against Smith’s hole and making him shudder.

“Guiche,” Smith says, stifling his moan as Strippin pushes his first finger in. “Got it a long while ago. Kept it a surprise for you, do you like it, Daddy?” 

Strippin smiles and fiddles with the tiny ring. “It’s nice, you sticking with just this and your PA, then?” He asks, inserting a second finger into him. 

“D- do we have to have this conversation now, mate?” Smith laughs, rocking back onto Strippin’s fingers. 

“Hey, manners,” Strippin says, grabbing Smith’s still slightly red ass. “I could easily just stop, would that be better, huh?” Smith shakes his head and moans when Strippin spanks him again. “Good, now spread yourself for me, slut.”

Smith curses and nods quickly, gripping both of his cheeks and pulling them apart. Strippin moans appreciatively, rolling on his condom and slicking himself up before pushing into Smith.

Strippin rests a hand on the small of Smith’s back as he slides completely into him, Smith pressing his face into the pillows as he lets out a long, deep moan. Strippin waits a moment before thrusting shallowly, leaning over and gripping Smith’s hair to tug him out of the pillows. 

“Let Daddy hear, Smiffy, be a good girl and let Daddy hear you,” He says, kissing Smith’s shoulder as Smith lets out a choked whimper. “You still want Daddy to be rough?”

Smith gulps before letting out a one word answer, “ _Please._ ”

Strippin lets go of Smith hair and grabs his hips, fucking into him and grinning as Smith lets out another deep moan. Smith curses and pushes back more as Strippin digs his nails into skin experimentally. 

“Fuck! Holy fuck, Daddy,” Smith moans, shuddering and gasping as Strippin scratches over his hips. 

Smith lifts his head and curves his back more, tilting his head back so Strippin can wrap a hand around his neck. Smith moans and shifts back into the touch, letting Strippin choke him and tug him closer.

“Daddy. D - Daddy c - can I touch myself? Please may I?” Smith whines, gasping and Strippin’s grip tightens. 

“You may, but only because you asked so nicely,” Strippin says, releasing Smith’s neck and holding his shoulder as he fuck up into him. 

Smith babbles out thank-yous as he balances on one hand and strokes himself. 

“Only use your thumb and forefinger, Smith you know you don’t need your whole hand,” Strippin teases, Smith whining as he does as Daddy tells him to. “You can come whenever you want to, Smith, Daddy’s close too.”

Smith nods and tightens around Strippin as he comes, shuddering involuntarily as Strippin digs his nails into Smith’s hips and comes inside him. They stay like that for a moment, gulping in air as Strippin softens.

Strippin holds the end of the condom as he pulls out, tying it up and grabbing the empty wrapper before wandering into the bathroom to put them in the bin. He grabs an old cloth and dampens it with warm water, passing it to a half asleep Smith. 

“I’m gonna ask Brooke to get us something to eat, anything you want?” Strippin says, kissing Smith’s disgustingly sweaty forehead.

“Pizza sounds good, though you might need to carry me to the lounge again.”


End file.
